Rain
by Fang-delight
Summary: It's dark day at Alfea. A day for one not to consider to go out side. If only that musical fairy listened, instead only hearing the music in side her head. She wouldn't have to deal with the person, that no one wants to see.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is just a one shot I had in mind. I like Valtor he's one of my favorite villains, I wish they would bring him back. But anyway I've noticed all the Valtor stories have either Icy/Bloom which I can understand why. But it makes me wonder how Valtor would interact with the other girls. So I thought sense I love a bad Musa. I write this down. And for those of you who are going to read this, try to figure what Musa chose in the end;)

Warning: For those of you who don't like the pairing. Don't waste your time and my time bashing me on how much you didn't like it. Just move along to different story that you like. And we'll call it day.

* * *

It's unusually dark today in Alfea.

That's something that doesn't happen very often. People usually assume us fairies are so happy, bright and cheerful. Same goes with Red Fountain, they're warriors, heroes, and Cloud Tower are nothing but ugly, mean, evil witches. But you be surprise how wrong they are. The heroes can be villains the witches can actually be the good. And fairies can turn evil I should know I've seen it.

I'm not saying I'm bad, though I'm not that good either.

I like the rain I like the smell of the edgy rain fall and the dampness around. Flora likes the rain too only because the rain means more plants. So in a way I guess, I'm the only that actually likes the rain for its different beauty. The way the rain drops form a catchy beat, rain can make music that something that I love about it. And that's why I'm outside listening to the music of the night. I'm the only one out here, sense no other fairies like the rain, even Griselda as cold as she was wouldn't come out enjoying the rhythm. That's one dark side about me, I guess. I love the rain.

"Aren't you cold?"

I turn around coming face to face with a tall dark stranger. He wore a long black rain coat, with big mystery black hat covering his face. Though I could tell he had dirty blonde hair from the long strand sprouting out from his hat. His voice was dark heavy with a sinister accent that could grab anyone in a dark mood or bright, yet it was somehow familiar." Yeah", I answered with no hesitation.

The stranger laughed darkly" Then why are you out here, little fairy?"

"Cause I like it",

"You like the rain"?

"Do you?" I know I shouldn't be talking to strangers but I had few guesses on who this man is. Besides I didn't want to leave I was going to have some of my alone time whether it killed me or not.

"Yes", he answered with no hesitation.

I didn't say anything, my pride wanted to stay here and worry about other things later. Damn pride.

He took a seat right beside me on the bench I tried to ignore him making up different sounds beats in my head as the rain kept pouring. But his presence was making me mind dizzy, I wanted to think about something else but knowing he was right beside me kept me on edge." You know Musa", he said causally" you're different from your friends. Well except for Bloom which of obvious reasons of course. Different in a very appealing way. I kind of like it."

I knew it!

"Wow the great mighty Valtor finds a fairy appealing", I snorted

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid I can kick your ass."

He let out a booming laugh that, startle me a little, I tried not to make too obvious." That's exactly what I'm talking about."

I snorted again" And here I thought you only got turn on by witches".

He smirked," And what makes you think I get…turn on by Icy, Darcy, or Stormy?"

I couldn't help laughing at his attempt to my language," They work for you, they would anything you asked. What more can you ask for? Except the whole universe of course."

"Yes except for that". His smirk led to a sly smile, he lean closer to me. His scent was hypnotizing it was musky and dark clouding my senses." But what if I wanted a beautiful fairy instead of a dark commanding witch."

He was trying something I knew he was, he could make me want and hate him at the same time. And it was true, I wanted him but I also hated him. Slowly I lean closer," Bloom wouldn't go for you."

He smirked, pulling away at my response," I wasn't talking about Bloom."

"Why wouldn't you? You need Bloom remember, she's your other half you can feel her, do all that sixth sense stuff." I smirked,

"Yes I do need Bloom for that, but once I have it I'm done with her. She's too, how do you teenagers say… not my type."

I laughed without humor," Well then you should date Icy, try unfreeze her heart or Darcy she needs someone she can't spell."

He laughed" I knew there was a little jealousy. Don't, worry Darcy lost all her feelings towards that worthless hero of yours. In her mind he is dead."

That didn't make me feel any better, but I tried to hide my emotions sense Valtor could easily use Riven against me again. And I don't want that to happen. Not anymore.

The rain stop pouring, only to a little drizzle. It made me sigh a little knowing that I never wanted it to end." Well it looks it time for me to leave."

"Are you going to tell your friends about me?"

"There's nothing to tell",

That seemed to surprise him he got up facing me this time bending on his knee's to reach my level. I could easily lean closer feeling his lips with my own. But thankfully I wasn't that kind of girl, though the question I wonder if he made the move. Would I stop him?

"You are a one of a kind fairy Musa", he said slowly" maybe not the strongest in power…but we could change that." Slowly he lean close, gently gliding his lips along my cheek. I froze I didn't know what to do. It felt weird having his lips on me, to my surprise his lips felt soft against my skin. Made me blush, to his touch but I wasn't sure if I was turning red because I like it or because I was nervous of what would happen if I attack him.

He pulled away, glancing at me with a sly smile." I would trade Icy, Darcy, and Stormy for you. Maybe not Bloom…but we could see what our future would be like in time. For now Musa, tried to think which side you rather be on."

With that he was gone.

I'm not good, but I'm not bad. And I know what I chose, I don't know if it was the right or wrong choice. All I know is that I'm happy with what I have and with what I lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I know I've said this would just be a one-shot but I couldn't help myself. This just might be little Valtor/Musa one-shots for now on if I get another urged to write these two together again.

So...enjoy:)

* * *

Musa stomped out the doors of the Fruity Music Bar.

_Stupid Riven._

_Stupid Girls._

_Stupid Jason._

_Stupid Black Circle._

_Stupid…Gardenia!_

She was about fed up with it all. This night was supposed to be a regular night, just her singing with Andy, while everyone had fun. But of course it's the opposite!

It starts off with her trying to get over Jason's rejection of her. She knows he's like 10 years older than her. But still he was the first guy real…_man _she had met in a long time. She was getting tired with these dumb boys and their fights and anger getting in the way of everything, especially with their egos (Riven)! And of course the girls butt in!

She knew they were just trying to help, but there's a point where it comes over baring and all Musa wants is to be alone. And that doesn't help when the Black Circle come in and try to take over the world. She was at the point where she desperately wanted to go home.

Sure Gardenia was nice, but it wasn't Magix or Melody.

So far anyway but here would be nice.

She sighed, finding herself walking in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, and no one should be out alone at night. She found herself in a small deserted park. She sat on the grass, gazing up in the sky's hoping for rain to come. It didn't rain much in Gardenia, another downfall.

_She just wanted to feel something for a change._

"What are you doing here?"

She snapped her head to gaze upon a tall dark man. His face was hidden well in sleek black hat, with his long gothic black plaid jacket hanging off.

His voice was too familiar and very surprising.

"I should ask you the same question." She answered,

The stranger let a snort, Musa guessed he was smirking as he walked beside her but never seating himself down. He looked up at the night sky. "Waiting for the rain?" He asked,

Musa smirked, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

He answered never leaving his gaze from the skies. "Never talk to strangers who _have candy_."

"And do you have candy?"

"Depends, would you like some?"

Musa laughed, the stranger looked down listening to the sounds. She could tell he held a bleak smile through the shadows his hat was hiding. "You know what alright I would like some candy."

He pulled some from his pockets handing them over to her. She took them without caring the slightest, till she heard him warned. "Be careful they might be poison."

She smirked, "And why would you like to poison me?"

His voice grow eerie but still held its teasing exterior. "Lots of reasons. I could want to poison you so I could take away to my house and have my way with you."

She stopped herself from taking a bite.

"Or I may have some unfinished quarrel with you and just wanted to get even." He continued, "Or maybe for some unexplained reason I just felt like killing you."

"So you're mental?"

"No not mental," He muttered calmly "Just confused."

"Huh?"

He laughed humorlessly, "See my dear they call us murder's psychos, and criminals. But it was because weren't taught properly. My mother was a druggie so I became a drug dealer, my father beat on my mother, pain is all I ever been taught so that's why I used when I grew up. We were abused as children so we abuse others as adults. It's not evil, it's just confusion. We weren't taught to love, so how can we know what love is? It just a confusing mess, that burns into our brains. Something we cannot bare to understand."

He finally sat beside her, letting her soak in his words. They sat in silence till finally she said, "So that's your excuse."

He laughed, "What? You don't believe me Musa?"

Honestly she did, she understood his words…and the other meaning behind them. "So you're saying you were bad because you were taught to be good Valtor."

He laughed louder tossing the hat off his head. Letting his long dirty blonde hair flow out, gleaming at her as he tossed his hat up and down. "I knew you figure me out."

"Trust me it wasn't that hard." She smirked,

"But I am a little disappointed," Valtor pointed out sadly, "You're not so surprised that I am alive."

"No I am, but then again you're Valtor. What else can I expect."

"Oh aren't you the least bit curious."

"Sure," she scrawled, "How are you alive?"

His smile was bleak as he noticed the tone of her voice. "Well if you _must _know, magic works in mysterious ways."

"That's it?" Musa asked,

"Yes,"

"Well so much for asking." Musa muttered.

"Oh don't worry my little pet I'm sure you won't be confused that much longer."

"What do you mean?" Musa asked,

Valtor didn't say anything, winking at her slyly, getting up pulling her along with him. Musa just held a confused look on her face, trying to figure out his words all together. He was more confusing tonight, but she was glad he was getting her mind off some other things.

"Why are you here?" She asked not wanting their meeting to end just yet.

"Oh I noticed some enemies you made." He said,

"Oh the Black Circle, what do you think about them?"

"Wannabe's," Valtor muttered not impressed in the slightest. "I'm sure even your spandex heroes can take them. It won't be long to they disappear."

"You really think so?"

"Oh yes, there nothing compared to what I have under my sleeve." His laugh let a chilling feeling letting Musa shudder, which caused Valtor to grin wider. "I'm just confused Musa."

"But if you're already figured out the problem, how can you still be confused?"

Valtor shrugged, "Maybe I just want you to teach me."

She snorted, "How can I teach you when I barely know myself?"

"That's something I'm looking forwards to seeing." He slyly leaned forward, kissing her cheek. She shudder away still unsure if it's from delight or fright. Valtor laughed darkly, "I always liked you Musa. You always took things so…_cool like_."

She snorted, "I've been known for that."

"My offer still stands Musa."

"Just go already Valtor."

He laughed again, before turning away blending in with the dark. And just like that he's gone.

Musa sighed, still trying to figure out the events that just happened a second ago. She kept pondering till she heard a, loud thundering noises upwards.

She felt the little water flickers fall onto her hair, as it slowly started to rain faster. She smiled feeling the air turn colder and the water surrounding her face.

_It felt good to feel something finally._

She chuckled to herself, finally thinking about something she was curious to try.

"Hey Valtor," She called "Want some candy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I would read this before contuining on with the story.

This taking place where Tecna gets trapped in the Omega Dimension, and the girls decide to take revenge and try to attack Valtor. This is the part where Flora, Bloom, and Musa confront him. And he pulls Flora into darkness, and freeze Bloom, and placed Musa into a soundless bubble. But then I started thinking, if I were Valtor I would have killed the Winx already. And I think Valtor could have easily have done that, when they confronted him. So that's when I started thinking, if Valtor needs Bloom so much, he wouldn't mind having the other Winx girls with him as well. And of course, since Musa's my favorite, he would pick her especially because she's amazing.

* * *

They say when you die you can see your life flash before your eyes. Instead of my whole life, it starts when Tecna gets lost in the Omega Dimension. Then it flashes to my friends – the Winx. It's not one of those happy memories where were laughing and enjoying each other's company. No, the images I get are the ones where we can't do anything but cry into each other's arms. Then the images changes. Now it's just Riven. The images are of him, smirking, and smiling, and lastly, holding me when I cry.

I don't understand why, I'm just starting to see the last few images of my life. But we can never question death.

The very last image was Valtor. He laughed at me, saying something I can't comprehend in the image. Then too quickly, he throws a spell in my direction trapping me into some kind of bubble. It shouldn't be hard to escape. But slowly I start feeling suffocated, and that's when everything starts to turn black.

I think I'm dead, but I can't tell. I don't feel suffocated anymore, I actually feel calm, and safe. Maybe this is what heaven feels like.

I wanted to open my eyes, but I somehow forgot how. It seemed better if I just kept them closed. But that's when the music starting playing and I had to open my eyes.

I hissed at the light was way too bright. I rubbed my tired eyes away, trying to see what was in front of me. I figured heaven would be this cloud bubble filled with nothing but white, and harp music everywhere. But heaven was nothing like that. Instead it was home.

The walls were light purple with sheet music plastered on it. The decorations were each different instrument I remembered playing ever since I was a child. It also had different Japanese antiques, a collection I remembered my mom and dad used to love. And the music wasn't a harp, or any instrument. It was humming, just a soft hum that I remembered too well.

The lyrics, the beat to the song, and most importantly the voice that sang along with it.

"Musa,"

"Mom?" In the doorway, stood the most beautiful women I ever seen. She was just like I remembered, short black hair wearing her kimono dress elegantly as always. She held up a tray with that certain smell that, I remembered. "I made you dumplings." She said, placing the tray in front of me. She sat in the couch in front of me. I looked down, staring at my old family's loveseat. Even seeing the special stain where I accidently spilled orange juice, when I was five.

I must be dead. This could never be possible, having _her _with me in our home again. This wasn't the heaven I imaged, but it wasn't bad either.

I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down. "Mom," I cried, my mom hushed me, gently putting her finger against my lips. "No tears Musa." She said she reached down to take both of my hands in hers. She smiled, "You grew up to be such a, beautiful women."

"Mom there's so much I have to tell you, I-"

"-Don't talk my precious you have to know this won't last forever."

"What?"

"This isn't going to last forever."

"But Mom I thought I was dead. How could-"

"You're not dead sweet heart. That's why this can't last."

_No I can't be! She's not going to leave me again!_

I panicked, and she sense that by the way she lightly held my cheek. But stop the panicking, it felt like someone just ripped my heart out and crushed it. I felt this feeling before, though now it was more painful especially with her just looking at me.

"Now, now my precious you need to calm down." She soothed, "Here how about I tell you a story. Just, like I used to do."

I didn't say anything my vision looked blurry as the tears kept coming up. I couldn't see her correctly because of that, and that made the tears come faster.

She wiped the rolling tears away, calmly smiling at me like nothing was wrong. I didn't understand why she was so calmed? I was about to question it, when she started humming.

"You know the song to the story Musa."

"Which one?" My voice was hoarse I grunted trying to get rid of it.

"This is the story about the girl who made the rain fall. They say she was so beautiful that it was painful."

"They said she was an angel."

She laughed, "See you know this story."

"I think I recall this story as well."

That's when I looked to see a whole new voice started to speak.

Valtor stood, smiling wearing his usual attire, seating himself beside my mother like it was no problem in the world. My stomach started clench, my eyes started to burn of the image in front of me. I clench my mom's hands ready to pull her towards me at any given moment. But my mom didn't look frighten, instead she gleamed at Valtor, even scooting closer towards.

_Sick. _

"Mom!" I screeched,

They both ignored me as Valtor kept talking. "The story said that there was a very small village where it never rained. So there were no crops to grow, nothing to keep the village healthy. Till this one girl came to town. No one knew where she came from. But only knew she was the most beautiful creature they seen. One day, one villager was telling the girl that the rain never came to their village so they couldn't grow anything. The girl didn't say anything, instead she walked to over to the window. Open it, and stuck her out, flitting her head up to the skies. Then suddenly tiny little rain drops fell on the girl's head, then more rain, and more, and more, until it was pouring. Now every time the girl stuck her head out her window, rain came to the village, helping them grow anything their hearts desired."

"Very good!" My mom cheered, "I couldn't have told the story any better myself."

I jaw clenched, and I held my hands tighter around hers. Though I never left my eyes off Valtor. I didn't say anything, afraid of what would happen if I did. All I knew I would do anything, to keep her safe.

"Musa?" My mom spoke,

I didn't leave my gaze from his.

"Musa look at me."

Did not leave my gaze.

Valtor smiled, but held a confused eyebrow. "Musa your mother is speaking to you."

I bit my tongue trying to hold back the growl.

"Musa look at me." She repeated,

Silently I dragged my gaze away from _him. _

"He's offering to help us Musa." I looked straight into her eyes. She couldn't be serious? But her eye's shown pleading. Why would she be pleading with me?

"What?" I gasped,

"He's offering to give me to you." She whispered,

"I don't-"

I didn't know what to make of this? It hurt both ways, it hurt not knowing if this was real or not? But it also hurt, knowing if this was real. Would I be giving up the one chance for me to ever be with the, one person I loved the most? And if it was, would I give it up?

"Musa he can help us." My mom pleaded again, clenching her hands over mine.

"I'm willing giving you what you want Musa." Valtor added, "Your mother _will _come back to you."

"But-"

"Matlin would you give your daughter and I a couple of minutes to…discuss some things?"

"Certainly," She agreed, not caring the slightest of what I thought.

"Mom!" I gripped her in panic. She was not going to leave me. I wasn't going to let her go.

"I'll be back, Musa." She assured, but I still held my grip.

"She will be back, Musa." Valtor added,

I still didn't plan on letting her go. But once I turn back, she disappeared out of my hands. This time I cried soundly.

I didn't want him to see my cry. So I barred my face into the seat. What I didn't expect was for him to pull me in his arms and let me cry on his chest. He stroked my hair, something that Riven used to do. It was something I was too familiar with, that I couldn't help but feel relaxed. But it was _way _too familiar. It was like I was with Riven by the body exterior he had. But the smell was off, Riven had this deep musky smell that smelled so good. While Valtor had this dark cologne to his scent making him smell old and vintage.

I pulled away, trying to forget that I even let that happen. But I couldn't forget any longer as Valtor pulled my chin up, so close to his face, I could feel his slow breaths. Without saying a word, Valtor wiped the tears from my face. "No more tears precious." He whispered, He sounded so sincere, and he looked like he cared. Something I never seen across Valtor's face. The way he looked at me, I couldn't help making myself believe that he cared about me.

He stared at me for the longest time, till he grunted and looked away. Not letting me hold his gaze anymore. "I'm offering to give you everything." He said, his expression changed back into his teasing smirk, he always had on his face. "Starting with your mother. She can be yours Musa all you have to do is say the word."

"What's the catch?"

His expression changed again, back to sincere, the expression I was longing to see stay there. "You give me everything."

"I don't have everything."

"Musa," He spoke gently yet demanding, that I held on every word he said. He stroked my cheek, still wiping any remaining tears. "You _are _everything." He whispered against my cheek, "You and me Musa. Think about it. I can give you everything you ever dreamed of. And you can give me the same. All you have to do is give yourself to me and I'll have everything."

"Everything," I whispered,

"_Everything_." He kissed my cheek so gently I almost thought I imaged it.

He sounded honest, and so sincere. Should I trust him? I should I give myself to him? Is that what my mom wants? Is that what I want?

Suddenly the walls started to crack all around us. The tray broke the instruments and the antiques were all breaking. Soon everything was all disappearing into a world that was nothing but white surrounding us. Surprisingly I wasn't scared instead I accepted the bleak whiteness.

"You know," I spoke, "I always wondered why the Trix need so much power? Would that give them everything? Would they like the world they create? But wouldn't eventually they get bored, and lonely, and maybe tired of it all? Cause when you have everything, there's always something missing."

"Musa," Valtor said, "Think about your mother, she would want you to have everything." He kissed my cheek again, trying to lull me into him.

"Yeah she would." I agreed,

"And I can give you everything." He whispered again, moving his lips from my cheek to my jaw, then to my neck.

"Yes, you could give me everything."

He took my agreement as an acceptance he moved his lips close to mine. But I place my fingers against him to stop him from going any further.

"Once you get the ultimate power" I asked, "Would it be everything you dreamed of?"

He didn't say anything, and for once Valtor was speechless.

I smiled, "Thanks for the offer Valtor, but I already have everything."

"Musa wait-"

But it was too late I opened my eyes.

* * *

I gasped, pulling myself up. I looked around to see that I was lying in a bed. I looked around seeing Flora and Bloom, sleeping soundlessly, in the beds beside me. The walls didn't looked purple or white anymore. Instead they hold a tan color that looked familiar. There were different beds surround us, with a, different medical equipment. I stared down at my bed, seeing get well cards, and tons of flowers beside us.

"Miss?"

"Yes." My voice croaked as I stared at the Alfea nurse.

"You're awake!" She smiled, but her smile soon faded into a frown. "Do you know where you are?"

"Uh…yeah," I grunted, "I'm in…Alfea's…medical room?"

She relaxed back into her smile. "Precisely."

I spoke too soon, her face light to panicking. "Oh I have tell Ms. Feragonda that you're awake! Oh and your friends would want to know too! Oh and um…is there anything I could get you?"

"Uh yeah…some water would be nice."

"Of course!" She shouted, before sprinting out the room.

I rubbed head, trying to sooth the headache that was starting to form. I tried not look at Flora or Bloom, I hope they would wake up soon. Instead I tried to distract myself by looking at the get well cards. I looked down to the counter beside my bed, to see one card to stand out, out of all the others. I frowned it wasn't your everyday card. It was like a business card, only with a few letters in the front.

_Look at the window._

I read it repeatedly, before giving in. Slowly I rose out of bed, now feeling the aching forming in my legs. I ignored it walking to the window. I looked out but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I opened the window, looking around but I still didn't see anything off. Till I felt something wet touch my nose.

I looked up at the sky, seeing it form rain clouds. That's when the rain started to fall, it was slowly at first, but then it was pouring all over my head. I closed my eyes, relaxed I could feel the fresh air and coldness surround my skin. I laughed down back to the card, flipping it to the back.

_Ironic, isn't it._

Was all it said, and I laughed louder, glad I made the rain fall.

* * *

I had the song Spectrum by Zedd, and You Make The Rain Fall by Kevin Rudolf all through this piece. I think it matched perfectly.

I hope you liked it! And I hope you leave reviews please:)


End file.
